Loki's Real Family
by The Real Cas
Summary: Loki has real reasons for wanting the throne other than ambition. Loki seems genocidal and cruel like his wife who is prophesized to end the world; but what if he did it to get back to his wife who was so cruelly taken away from him? What if Loki wasn't truly evil?


The day that Odin defeated the Frost Giants of Jotunnheim, he took the casket and Loki Laufeyson as his prized relics back to Asgard. The Frost Giants wanted a victory over Asgard in their defeat and knew of a prophecy that would gain them their revenge.

So, they traded a Trojan horse as a gift that would ultimately destroy the nine realms.

The gift was that of a girl.

She is called Sigyn. Of the Frost Giants she was feared on not what she has done, instead of what she would do. The Frost Giant girl was a shapeshifter and she could turn into a large black wolf that would engulf the sun if she wished. When King Laufey gave this girl up he made her change into an Asgardian to make the trade seem harmless. Odin took the girl, and had there was peace between the two realms…or so they thought.

The young girl was the same age as Thor and Loki. Though she looked like a preteen, she was far older than one would expect. Sigyn had Glepnir around her neck, that chain kept her in check as the guards brought her before Odin, his family, and the Asgardian court. Odin was no fool for he knew of the prophecy.

"Do you know of me Sigyn, daughter of Fenris?" Odin asked her.

"I do." Sigyn said looking to Odin. Thor and Loki in their adolescence curiously looked at her. She merely glanced at them. Loki and Sigyn caught each other's eyes only for a moment.

"Are you aware of the prophecy that pertains to you, Sigyn?" Odin interrogated the poor chained up girl.

"I am aware. But I ask you this Odin, King of Asgard." She began. There was a mild gasp at her trial interrogation, even though she was told that it was an inspection. They all knew better.

"Two things could occur in order for this prophecy to be fulfilled: One, you imprison me and I become angry and swear revenge, thusly killing you and the prophecy becomes true. Two, you and I can be mutually independent of each other, and when we try to avoid it, it happens by accident. Thusly, Ragnarok is fulfilled remain in the absence hated forever. Either way, it will pass. The real choice is up to you." Sigyn said coolly.

Thor and Loki exchanged looks; Loki was really impressed at her. Odin decided for a minute, "I agree with the latter. Sigyn, I'd rather us to be allies and not foes. You are free to live in the nine realms as you see fit. I will not hold you prisoner, on the condition that you are to never enter this place on Asgard again. Is that agreed?" Odin proposed.

Sigyn nodded, "We are understood." With that, the guards removed the Glepnir around her neck, and she was free.

Since the trial was over, everyone returned to their duties. Thor said to his brother, "Let us speak with her, she seems interesting." Loki agreed, "Indeed, I like her." The two followed her out of the grand hall where the trial was.

Sigyn walked out, and when she made it to the steps of the palace, she turned into a large wolf and ran for the iridescent bridge. Thor and Loki followed her curiously. Halfway at the bridge, she sat at the edge of the bridge, and was now halfway between Asgard and the Gates to other realms. Looking into the water beneath, she returned into her Asgardian self, sitting on the side edge. Tears welled up her dark brown eyes.

Thor and Loki ran over to her excitedly. "Sigyn, I am Thor Odinson prince of Asgard!"

Loki paused looking upon the sad child, for they were feeling children just like her. Thor and Loki then sat on either side of her, realizing something was wrong.

"I am Loki Odinson, also prince of Asgard, younger brother to Thor. Whatever be the matter, dear Sigyn?"

She looked up from the water, staring into the distance, "I am exiled from my home. Laufey fears me. All of the nine realms fear me. I am exiled everywhere. The elves, giants, dwarves, gods, the dead, and humans all fear me, for what I will do."

Thor inquired, "What is this prophecy that father speaks of?" Loki also looked at her for answers.

She sighed heavily, "I don't think sons of Odin should hear of this." Loki grabbed her hand, "We are brave warrior milady. We can handle any foul beast, travel the nine realms, and even conquer what we pleased!" Thor added cheerily, "There was once a time, where we rode into battle against these beasts on the Midgard and won!"

Sigyn laughed, "I know you boys are brave, but I warn you 'tis a tale of woe and not for the light-hearted." Thor and Loki looked eagerly at her anyway.

"It is prophesized that I will devour Odin and the Sun, bringing about the Ragnarok, the end of life. The only end I will have is when my own heart is ripped out in war. That is my fate that I do not want." She said solemnly. The two looked at her then Thor said, "But you and father made peace."

"When prophecies are certain, they happen whether one likes it or not." Sigyn said. Loki looked at her, "I'll protect you then. We will all remain friends, and you could live with us. Share in our tales. Everything will end well."

Thor added, "Indeed, and we could spar constantly, and charge into battle! And you can rip out the throats of our foes, and drink in their tears! We can even challenge one another to contests of engorging ourselves on large meals!"

The children laughed. Sigyn replied seriously to the two, "Alas, I am banished from your home. I am without home, meant to wander aimlessly."

"Nonsense! You shall remain in Asgard and befriend us! I declare that we shalt have many adventures!" He stood up arms raised happily.

Loki pushed back her hair over her shoulder, "You may not have a home, but if you wish, we will be your family." She looked at him, "I would love that."

Years went by as the trio grew into adulthood, making new friends in Asgard and going on many adventures. Although all obeyed Odin's rules, Loki and Sigyn were the troublemakers. When the others would enter the palace, Loki would remain behind with Sigyn, "You can go you know. I cannot."

"But I'd rather remain behind with you." He would say. They both were bonded to each other without a clear explanation as to why that is.

When the others would disappear into the maze of the palace walls, Loki would take Sigyn to their favorite place of the gazebo on the palace grounds (since it wasn't inside the palace) close by to Loki's balcony.

Occasionally, Loki's family would watch them, and then leave his room paying no mind as to what the pair was doing.

"Today was entertaining." Loki mused to himself.

"Indeed silver tongue, I didn't know Heimdall would laugh at our misadventures!" Sigyn said.

"Of course I think you know what your father would say," Sigyn started, swinging around a column playfully. Loki watched her, "Yes, he would say we are grown and cannot play children's games anymore! You are a prince of Asgard, behave like one!" Loki changed his voice into a grouchy tone and covered his eye. Sigyn laughed.

"If your mother saw you, she'd be furious!" Sigyn giggled. Loki leaned on the column she was hanging off of, "Oh, and what about you?" He leaned in closer to her smiling devilishly.

"What about me? You always made me laugh. I dare say to some inappropriate things a prince shouldn't say…" She commented.

She looked up to his face, which was still grinning. Both leaned on the column, and Loki put his hand around her waist, brushing down her arm. She placed a hand around him pulling him close.

"Catch me if you can," Loki broke away in sing-song. Sigyn smiled. "I'll always catch you, the real question is can you catch me." She saw him in front of her, smiling. She looked about her, and there were many Loki's surrounding her, each grinning at her. She smiled to herself and faked a step towards a false one, but lunged and embraced the real Loki. The moment she grabbed him, the others disappeared.

"How do you always know to find me?" He asked lifting her chin up to him.

"I'm a wolf. Your skin, your hair, the very sight of you is burned deep in me. I know where you are, and where you go." She replied.

He put her black hair behind her shoulder, "I will always love you, Sigyn. I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for you."

"And I you my beloved Loki." Sigyn whispered back. They kissed so happily, that once they were done, Loki said, "I claim you, if you'll let me."

Sigyn said, "Only if I can mark you as mine. When shall we begin?"

"How about now?" Loki said smiling; she was smiling too, as they ran off into the falling dusk, into a nearby temple.

A few of the priests were milling about. One looked up and said, "Your highness, what brings you here?" He eyed Sigyn with a mild disgust, which made her glare at him.

"We wish to be wed now." Loki held Sigyn close to him.

"Doth your father give his blessing?" The priest asked.

Loki said, "Of course. But I cannot wait a week." He lied about it. Sigyn smiled to herself, "Who are you to deny him?" Sigyn coyly added. Raising an eyebrow the priest then said, "Very well, you two follow me."

The three went into another chamber, where the ritual ceremony was to take place. Loki and Sigyn held each other's hands, close to each other, their elbows pinned to their sides, hands clasped. Sigyn smiled, as did Loki. They made their vows and the priest was soon done with the ceremony, and pronounced them wed to each other.

The newlyweds ran out of the temple, when the night rain was falling gently upon their happy faces. They kissed in the romantic atmosphere, then sneaking onto the balcony, of Loki's chambers.

In the next few moments, Loki and Sigyn fell into the typical marital passion. He would tell her how much he loved her, and she'd reply in kind. In the heat of the moment they were in every sense of the word united.

In the morning, they slept on the large bed next to each other still clinging on to one another.

Odin sat at the long table where he ate his morning meal; Thor and his mother were present.

"Where's Loki, Thor?" He inquired.

"I know not father. Last I saw of him, we hath returned from another realm from our adventure."

"I see. I need to discuss with the pair of you about the succession, for when I step down." Freya looked at Odin, "Do you think Thor and Loki are ready?"

"Quite so my dear. Asgard deserves a fresh, strong, wise rule. I do think in my old age, it is time to pass the torch." Odin said.

"Shall I fetch Loki?" Thor volunteered.

"No, I shall retrieve him." Odin wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, and left for Loki's bedchambers.

In his room, Sigyn and Loki woke smiling next to each other. "Good morning love." Loki said grinning bigger than ever.

Sigyn said, "Indeed a grand morning." They stretched out, and dressed, "I must be going; I don't want you to gain trouble like losing the throne because of my presence." Sigyn said.

Loki just pulled her close, "Nonsense, if I were king, you'd be with me safe and sound."

"I think I'd like that." She replied kissing him.

Just then, the doors opened, and caught the eye of Odin himself. There was silence then Odin's booming voice, "YOU DARE ENTER THIS PLACE?!"

"Father, I can explain-" Loki started. Odin just strolled over and struck him on the face. Loki held his jaw, silently and hunched over near the opening of the balcony.

Sigyn took steps backward since Odin was coming at her. "If you provoke me, I will change. I don't want that prophecy fulfilled any more than you do Odin."

He struck her, and she growled. Her eyes changed from dark brown to icy green. Her form went from a woman to the large black wolf, "If you strike either of us again, I will DESTROY you!" She barked. Odin stood back. Guards, Thor, and Freya entered surprised at what they saw.

"Father we are married, please don't hurt Sigyn." Loki said to his father in a hushed tone. His one eye widened and everyone's jaw dropped. "Silence!" Odin ordered his son.

"Take her to the dungeons!" Odin pointed at Sigyn. The guards tried to take her, but she fought back, "I WILL NOT BE CAGED!"

Odin and Thor gathered the Glepnir and threw it around the furious wolf. It restrained her, and even made her shrink from the wolf into a woman again. Thor looked sad, but took her away, she struggled.

Odin said, "Thor take her down to the prison." Freya looked on the verge of tears. Thor said quietly, "I'm sorry Sigyn."

She glared at him, calling out for her husband. Loki went for her, but was stopped by Odin. Thor took Sigyn to the dungeons, where she yelled, bellowed, and destroyed everything in her anger. Freya sobbed quietly in the doorway as Odin yelled at Loki, who merely took it.

"Answer me Loki! Did you consummate your marriage to that girl?!" Odin bellowed. Loki's bowed head and silence was interrupted by a simple reply, "Yes father. We did."

Thor returned and saw what was happening. Odin went on a rampage, "Loki Odinson, you were to succeed me but no more. The throne will go to your brother, since you betrayed Asgard when you married that giantess!" Odin stormed out with Freya.

Thor and Loki looked silently at each other, "I am sorry brother. I see no wrong in what has passed. But I will follow father's orders." He walked out. Loki was not angry at losing the throne because of his marriage, prince or not, this love was bound to be hated by others. No, Loki was angered that his favored brother now gains the throne over Loki.

Loki stormed to the prison cell, where Sigyn and Loki looked at the glass to each other, never to touch again.

"My love, I am sorry you lost your throne I heard it." Sigyn whispered.

"No my love, 'tis not our fault. I was bound to lose it even without you. Father has always favored Thor, though I have no idea as to why." Loki said.

Their hands were aligned on the glass and she said, "I'll wait for you Loki."

He said, "I assure my love, I will gain the throne, and come back for you."


End file.
